blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ddraig Lucifer
Hi Hi, haven't checked on this wiki, since you registered it. You are doing quite good job so far XD I like how the wiki is turning :> (Unok (talk) 22:37, March 8, 2015 (UTC)) :No problem, I like the series, just to let you know, I'm not expert either, I just have some jp knowledge, but will help you out with what I can. (Unok (talk) 22:49, March 8, 2015 (UTC)) ::Yeah, I quite like the last new Jump series batch. All 4 are much better than for example the last 2 batches. I don't mind all 4 surviving, but at least I hope for Kagamigami and Black Clover to stay in the magazine for a while. (Unok (talk) 23:02, March 8, 2015 (UTC)) Names Sure :> Btw I believe you may be possibly aware, but just in case. Chapter 1-3 is available by Viz, and Chapter 1-5 are translated by shadow-skill at MangaHelpers, in case you want to compare things. As for the names: *Finrar Roulakes: Viz went with Finral Roulacase, while shadow-skill with Finral Leulaceis. It can also be Lulacase too, this name can be spelled in quite different ways. *Gordon should be right *Magna Swing - katakana says マグナ・スウィング, but I'm seeing jp community also refers to him as スィング or even スイング. Haven't checked if his name was mentioned in ch5-6 and if it was corrected. *Vanessa should be right *Rack: katakana is correct, name can also be Holtia or Horutia. *Gauche should be right *Scan is little blurry but those are circles, it should be チャーミー・パピットソン - Charmy Papittson *Gray should be right Depending if you prefer following eventual scanlations, you may want to wait for shadow-skill translation, to double check spellings and decide with what to go.(Unok (talk) 17:43, March 23, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, usually using the best possible no matter the translation is the best choice. The only issue (knowing from past wiki experience) is that some people will always try to correct the spellings to the one of the scanlations. And that happens even if you have hard evidence the author wanted the name to be spelled in certain way and even wrote it himself 1-2 chapters ago on a chapter cover. If shadow-skill continues translating it, a group will pick it up eventually, hopefully sooner. (Unok (talk) 19:52, March 23, 2015 (UTC)) ::Sorry for the late reply, was busy these days. I will check them hopefully in the next 1-2 days. (Unok (talk) 23:45, March 28, 2015 (UTC)) :::Hi, sorry, was busy at first, then forgot about this XD Checked the first 2 chapters (jp removed to list them easier): :::*A.K.A.: Chain Magic Lebuty; Destruction God :::*Terms: Magic Emperor; Magic Knights; Grimoire; Black Bull; Golden Dawn; Silver-winged Eagle; Crimson Lion :::*Magics: Embodiment Magic; Creation Magic; Spatial Magic; Incantation Magic :::*Spells: Water Embodiment Magic: Holy Fist of Love; Embodiment Magic: Magic Binding Iron Chain Formation; Embodiment Magic: Dance of the Pitless Viper; Magic Tree Descent; Bronze Creation Magic: Sekke's Magnum Cannonball :::*Location: Hage :::They should be correct. Also saw in the second chapter to be mentioned: Healing Magic (回復魔法, Kaifuku Mahō) & Movement-Increasing Magic (高速移動魔法, Kōsoku Idō Mahō)(Unok (talk) 01:08, April 11, 2015 (UTC)) Sorry, I won't do it again. I was just trying to get a little more done. --Midnight knight (talk) 16:24, April 17, 2015 (UTC)User:Midnight knight-Talk 12:22,1/17/2015 12:23, April 17, 2015 (UTC) References Hey, you mind telling me where you read Black clover, so our references match up.Astarothfan (talk) 08:46, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :Okay I understand I was just trying to copy the other formats from other page, like Yami, I guess I will rewrite him to how you want it.Astarothfan (talk) 19:55, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Yea I pretty much understood that, I try and understand what the admin wants, before actually editing. But like I said before I will put them in correct format, as you would want it.Astarothfan (talk) 20:12, April 25, 2015 (UTC) History Should we get rid of this information, when so and so turn 15, that person obtained their grimoire and became a magic knight, as this is an assumption, and we don't factually know this. Pages with this is William Vengeance and Yami.Astarothfan (talk) 04:04, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :Its done.Astarothfan (talk) 06:16, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Arcs Hey, kind I start making the pages for the arcs. I created to pages for the Gamaran Wiki and you don't need the info boxes for the pages right now, like they did with the Kenichi Wiki --Midnight knight (talk) 19:08, April 28, 2015 (UTC)(talk) 03:07, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, I will be able to work with that. Also I will be changing the name of the arc for their names comes from what the arc is about. The first arc is usually called the Intro arc.--Midnight knight (talk) 20:06, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Message. Hi. I was wondering if we could change the Welcome Message, into an improved one. This link is my proposal, that would be put here. 01:04, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Thanks! 06:52, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Re:Template Sorry 'bout that. I'm finishing something, that has something to do with the template. I will now when I'll make o/. Thanks for the info. T.T (Please don't erase it). 06:52, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Fight Sorry for the message-spam. T.T Hi Again. Does the fight & event pages are permitted to create/edit? I was wondering since they didn't have any "links" at all. In case it's allowed, then yey. \o/ Sorry. I thought I should list down all lists of fights. I guess the notable fights then? Character names Hello, I've been lurking around here lately, since I've been rather interesting in this manga series. I've been noticing that the character names seem inconsistent. For the record, the names currently used in this wiki are to the left, and the names used in the Viz translation to the right: *'Lebuty' - Revchi *'Finral Roulakes' - Finral Roulacase *'Yami Sukehiro, Destruction God' - Yami Sukehiro, Lord of Destruction *'Salim Haphsass - Salim Hapshass' *'Rack Boltia' - Luck Voltia *'Gauche Adorei' - Gauche Adlai *'Charmy Papittson' - Charmy Pappitson *'Gray' - Grey While I understand that some of Viz's translation choices may be questionable, I think it best that one translation be consistently used in this wiki. Otherwise, we'll have some editors continually change them to a different version. TheNewEditor (talk) 21:42, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I find that rather odd to work with, but it's not unheard of, so I guess I can accept it. Could you at least change "Salim Haphsass" and "Charmy Papittson" to "Salim Hapshass" and "Charmy Pappitson", respectively? They merely are changes in spelling and are largely consistent with the original names. TheNewEditor (talk) ::Regarding Finral Roulakes, are you sure that "Roulakes" is more accurate than "Roulacase"? ケイス in ルーラケイス seems to be the katakana for "case", so I think that the latter is a more accurate spelling. And for "Rack Boltia", can his original name not be translated as "Luck Voltia"? ラック can be translated as either "rack" or "luck", and ボル can be seen as part of either "bolt" or "volt", so both translations seem equally valid. TheNewEditor (talk) 23:20, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Ah, regarding the names of the Golden Dawn members, should it not be "Alecdora Sandler" instead of "Alecdra Sandler"? The spelling of the name seems more true to the Japanese version. As for Klaus Lunette, I think that his surname should be in the plural, "Lunettes." Only in the plural does the name mean "glasses". And for Mimosa Vermilion, it should be Mimosa Vermillion. It's a minor change in spelling that is still consistent with the original and is a valid alternate spelling of "vermilion." TheNewEditor (talk) 00:32, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Images Uh, hi. Sorry, but what happened to the images I've uploaded yesterday? I kinda feel offended since I worked hard on getting raw those images then editing them, and only to find out,maybe, they got deleted since the file history says you've uploaded them instead of revision. 04:13, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Ahahaha. Okay, I get it now. Though you have also told me you were going to delete them and replace higher quality. Either way, thanks for telling. I'll upload higher then. 06:39, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Events Now that Fights are temporarily finished, I would like to summarize events too, if you don't mind. I need the infobox for it though too. 12:07, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Rack Boltia If you won't let me start the page on Rack Boltia do it yourself because you keep deleting my work...He's an awesome member of the Black Bulls so I don't understand Nibbler3100 (talk) 06:24, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Parent Tab Template Hey there could you make a tab template so I can create a sandbox, as I prefer my profile be for me not for possible characters. If did could you point me to it, thanks in advance.Astarothfan (talk) 22:32, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :Alright my bad then, I can make do with what I have. Although I do think the series will go on for a while, I can understand your reasons. I will do what I can, and hopefully not make you work so much on the page I created >_>.Astarothfan (talk) 11:18, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Profile alright, so I am to assume you also have profile pics for the rest of the characters, as well, so do you want to upload them now, or wait till I finish the article on my page, then upload them. I am not going to upload the golden dawn members pages until the current arc is completed, in case you are wondering of that.Astarothfan (talk) 19:46, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :Just wanted to know when you were going to upload the pictures, so I can sync up with you so the article doesn't come out without a profile picture.Astarothfan (talk) 19:54, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Seems you are pretty adamant about this so I will leave it be, but if you ever need a place holder I am more then willing to do so until we get a good profile pic. So before I get into any mishap, mind if I re-upload the image you just deleted, as it shows Klaus being condescending and I planned on putting it in the personality section in the first place.Astarothfan (talk) 20:11, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Please put that in the policy so you don't have to tell me.Astarothfan (talk) 20:33, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Oi Should've told me you'd started this wiki, man! Although I can't help you at the moment, once I finish my test in October 25th, I'll be here in no time. See ya there, bud 23:23,5/22/2015 23:23, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Reverted edits Why did you revert my edits on Arc 1? I was just fixing grammar and formatting problems. TheNewEditor (talk) : The fact that you don't see it as a problem does not mean that there isn't a problem. In the original version, I saw several grammar mistakes (e.g., incorrect verb conjugation, awkward phrasing, misuse of the progressive tense, excessive wording), and I wanted to fix those mistakes. Could you please revert it to my version since I find it much neater and more understandable for the reader. TheNewEditor (talk) 21:27, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :: But this has nothing to do with the content of the pages. I was merely polishing the writing and have added little to no new details to it. Some grammatical errors and oddities include: :* Somewhere within the forest, Asta is resiliently trains his body while Yuno is watching from afar. (incorrect verb conjugation and awkward use of the present progressive tense). :* Yuno finally reveals that Asta is his rival in which ignite the fighting spirit back within Asta. (incorrect use of "in which") :* He is planning to put himself as close as possible to Asta. (incorrect use of the present progressive tense) :* When it comes to Asta's turn, none of the captain raises an interest on him... (odd use of "comes to" and it should be "none of the captains raise") :: It is clear to me that the page is far from perfect. My edit was and is not malicious and has made the page easier for the readers to read. Please change it back to my version, since your version contains various errors that native speakers of English are very unlikely to make. TheNewEditor (talk) 23:54, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Image name Sorry for the late response caught me between the times I was sleeping and the time I had to go to school. I will definitely cut down on the image names, I keep forgetting to rename them after I finish saving them, for some reason. And I will definitely replace the image, if you haven't already done it.Astarothfan (talk) 19:41, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :Sure because I am not seeing what you're seeing >_>. I guess for the other question I unfortunately use pain.net. Any recommendations for photos if you don't mind me asking.Astarothfan (talk) 00:36, May 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks on both accounts, I will be using that from now on.Astarothfan (talk) 14:44, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Mimosa Yea my bad on that one, I read through your profile, and I guess I saw two l's instead of just one.Astarothfan (talk) 19:41, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Mars Re Sorry about that I didn't know. I had also used the draft that you had created for the page.--Midnight knight (talk) 21:40, June 11, 2015 (UTC) asta hope you not mind I edit Asta appearance since is revealed somthing in this week chapter sorry if I made wrong things if you had any email to chat I would love to chat with you about this cool manga and hope soon a anime series but still in the seeing First Volume Hello, I'm an administrator in the Spanish version. Might you say to me where you found the first volume? I take it searching since it went out and I do not find it... Sasukeuzumaki (Mi discusión) 09:49, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Lebuty profile And here I was wondering why XD It's on the hard cover, after you take out the soft wrapped cover. So I assume you don't know the front hard cover either? As it gives the church kids names and age: レッカ (13); ナッシュ (10); アルル (5); ホロ (3). As for your question: unfortunately no. The others have it, but not for him. I can upload good quality images for the profiles if you need them for the wiki? (Unok (talk) 16:05, June 22, 2015 (UTC)) :Okay, done. Feel free to rename them as you like. If you need other images from the volume tell me. Like Iwashiro's Kagamigami x Black Clover omake or Tabata's omake in the Kagamigami volume or some other pages. (Unok (talk) 16:37, June 22, 2015 (UTC)) Message thank you very much for this amazing wikia Vahid22 (talk) 09:26, June 23, 2015 (UTC)vahid Vol. 1 cover image I have a x1200 one, will upload it now. (Unok (talk) 20:24, June 25, 2015 (UTC)) :Ah, sorry. I didn't saw there was another version. I will upload it over the previous, you can delete this one - http://blackclover.wikia.com/wiki/File:Volume_01.png (Unok (talk) 20:27, June 25, 2015 (UTC)) Hey just wanted to say I have all the raws of black clover in digital format so if you need a specific image for the wikia you can ask me, I am currently with the scanlation grouo working on black clover. You can find me on onepiece.wikia.com 08:48, June 26, 2015 (UTC) We have the the psds of the newer colour pages without the text and all, only the black clover logo is there, I can make a png image of them and give them tk you. 09:52, June 26, 2015 (UTC) If you only need it for orofile images someone in my group can redeaw the image and remove the logo and all. 19:55, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry to jump into the conversation, but if the idea is to have clean body shots of Asta, Yuno, Mars and Noelle, then Viz's versions are mostly clean (only chapter title, except for ch01): :*ch01 - http://www.imagebam.com/image/7f7c47418244140 :*ch02 - http://www.imagebam.com/image/83cabe418244150 :*ch11 - http://www.imagebam.com/image/ad1608418244157 :*ch12 - http://www.imagebam.com/image/0c7ea4418244165 :*ch16 - http://www.imagebam.com/image/ec1dfe418244170 :(Unok (talk) 22:56, June 26, 2015 (UTC)) :Just to inform you, We redraw the whole part and then put text on it, its not like only draw some part, that way it looks better. 12:20, June 27, 2015 (UTC) So tell me which characters image do you want and from which chapter. 21:33, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I was thinking of doing that, yeah we will release it. 21:03, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Do you want this image http://m.imgur.com/32DVCeM or a different one? 15:26, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Oh, Okay I will ask someone to redraw that one then, btw why is there no chat in this wikia, most of the wikis I visit have chat. 15:40, June 29, 2015 (UTC) anti-magic hey Ddraig you would be nice to put in the anti-magic of asta his second sword a light sword to more speed while his first sword is a board sword to more attack and I think his anti magic could use any source of weapon not just swords but isn't too sure if is true Tabata's avatar I have brought the volume digitally, so I have access to all pages that are released in it. For author's avatar, do you mean the one located on the left back flap? http://www.imagebam.com/image/ae13de424260470 and here is cut http://www.imagebam.com/image/8e1893424260474 And for assistants, you mean this page? - http://www.imagebam.com/image/4119ea424260453 If so, the names are: *里庄真芳（さとしょう まさよし） Satou Masayoshi (top left) *坂軒 旭（さかの あさひ） Sekano Asahi (top middle) *石川光貴（いしかわ こうき） Ishikawa Kouki (top right) *島巡 耕（しまめやり こう） Shimameyari Kou (down left) -> I'm not really sure if "ya" is "ya", can't really see it that good *堀 元也（ほり げんや） Hori Gen'ya (down middle) *後藤勇人（ごとう はやと） Gotou Hayato (down right) (Unok (talk) 15:13, July 25, 2015 (UTC)) :I see, so you still got what you wanted XD I brought the volume digitally, so I only have digital version of it and ripped it. I don't have physical copy of the book, thus I can't scan it. I'm buying too much physical manga, so in order to save some money (from delivery) and shelf space, I decided I will be buying some series digitally. (Unok (talk) 16:43, July 25, 2015 (UTC)) ::Yeah, I plan on getting it. Sure, no problem. The only thing is that most Jump series get digital version around 2 weeks after the physical copy comes out. So likely middle of August (probably 17-19 August). (Unok (talk) 18:50, July 25, 2015 (UTC)) Vol. 2 images Yeah, I'm fine, just busy and lazy, haven't been much if not at all active on the Wikia in the past week or two. No problem, I was thinking on uploading them, but I wasn't sure how to name them. I will just upload them with some lame name, so you can rename them after that. The Charmy bangaihen was originally featured in Jump Next 2015 vol.3 issue. (Unok (talk) 21:06, August 18, 2015 (UTC)) bangaihen issues Unfortunately, I don't have vol.2 and vol.4. I have vol.3 and it's the Charmy one. Not really sure who is this summer vacation one, but it's likely in vol.2, as vol.4 just came out. If I eventually get copies of those Jump Next issues, I will tell you what's in them. (Unok (talk) 11:16, August 23, 2015 (UTC)) :*http://www.imagebam.com/image/db59a3431016420 :*http://www.imagebam.com/image/fb5fa0431016490 :This are the pages from the Jump Next vol3, not really sure if the text at the bottom right is the title or not, but likely not. I see, that summer vacation mentions only BCvol2 (meaning it should be something recently), it's added after the release of vol4, so I would assume it was in vol4 of Jump Next. (Unok (talk) 12:19, August 23, 2015 (UTC)) Black Bull and Golden Dawn insignia Hi, sorry for the late reply, had a HDD crash and my manga raws where there (including Black Clover), so it took me a little to get all the stuff again. Here are the images if you still need them: * http://www.imagebam.com/image/f9a66a433266965 * http://www.imagebam.com/image/a9bb21433266972 (Unok (talk) 19:16, September 1, 2015 (UTC)) Asta profile I was wondering why everytime I edit Asta's profile and make it known that he is the main character, why that part keeps getting removed? He is indeed the main character but someone comes behind me and removes what I've done.StormLeo25 (talk) 05:18, September 23, 2015 (UTC)StormLeo25 Hello I have some questions for you... Where do you find the images of the jump next's black clover extra/special chapters? And where I can find these images with the dialogue? Please give me some link of all of them or the images... Special and extra chapters images 18:18, October 29, 2015 (UTC)Hello I have some questions for you... Where do you find the images of the jump next's black clover extra/special chapters? And where I can find these images with the dialogue?Please give me some link of all of them or the images... RE: Special and extra chapters images 04:34, October 30, 2015 (UTC)can you send me the raw chapters scanned by you or can you upload it at the gallery of the chapters? Re: Special and extra chapters images Roks 97 (talk) 04:53, October 31, 2015 (UTC)I cant read your replies please help me in that because I want it to add then to my colection Affiliation Request Yo Ddraig Lucifer, as an admin of the Fire Brigade of Flames Wiki, I'd like to request an affiliation between this amazing Wiki and my Wiki if possible. Here's our wordmark. Thanks in advance :D 11:11, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Vol.3 images Hi, yup, it's been a while. I'm fine, but am pretty busy. I still haven't purchased it (even forgot that it's out) or any manga in the last month or so. By the end of the week, I'm hoping to find some time to sort some things and get being more free and to start catching up to some of my hobbies :> As soon as I get it, I will upload them here. (Unok (talk) 17:38, November 4, 2015 (UTC)) :I have uploaded the extra pages from the 3rd volume. There was some extra sketches and I didn't give them proper names, so feel free to delete them or rename them if you wish to keep them. Extra Chapter 3 was also included in the volume. (Unok (talk) 12:35, November 8, 2015 (UTC)) ::Not really sure either XD Just added them just in case you want them. Otherwise if you have volume pages, you could put them there, but aside from that, not really sure where they can go. (Unok (talk) 13:06, November 8, 2015 (UTC)) :::No problem, as I said, you are free to delete them or keep them if you needed them for something :> (Unok (talk) 14:11, November 8, 2015 (UTC)) Spell Articles In what plurality and verb tense do you want these? Because many aren't internally consistent. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 03:27, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Special Chapters. ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por su trabajo! Este wiki me ha ayudado a comprender el manga. Yo soy el traductor de manga en español, y estoy haciendo una remasterización de todos los capítulos. Quería saber si pueden ayudarme a conseguir las exploraciones de los capítulos especiales. No puedo encontrar en cualquier lugar y quiero traducir publicar con los demás capítulos. ¡Pleaseeeee! Si quieres puedo te puedo dar mi correo electrónico para contact.I esperará su respuesta :) 04:40, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Betsa-Chan. Extra Chapter 4 request ArturoSaenz.Zero97.GamerForever (talk) 18:17, March 9, 2016 (UTC)Roks_97 Do you have the Extra Chapter 4 image with the dialogues??? Can you send me a link with this, please??? Translations I would love an extra pair of eyes on translations and formatting, but please, discuss changes on the Talk pages first. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 18:54, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Unfortunately Fandom/Wikia has changed the header format, and while a solid black looks great and fits the series well, it makes the wordmark disappear. I was wondering if you'd be able to make a version with a white outline around the letters and characters so they would pop against the black background. Thanks for any help. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 20:31, June 13, 2017 (UTC)